


Wake Me Up Before You Go

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Series: Dream a Little Dream of Me [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Episode Related, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-13
Updated: 2000-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams. Nightmares. Reality. Who can tell? Certainly not Lindsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of episode related events.  
> They both have issues. With each other. With other people. With life. Just issues all over really.

"Angel!" Lindsey spun in a slow circle, waiting for the vampire to appear. But Angel failed to make an appearance. There was no one in his apartment except him. No Darla. No Angel. Just Lindsey and his friend, Jack Daniels.  
  
He raised the bottle of cheap whiskey to his lips, tilting back his head and letting the liquid burn its way down his throat. Damn that bastard. Hell was too good for Angel after what he'd done to Darla. Beautiful Darla. And she still loved him. Bastard. Well, Lindsey didn't have that problem. Lindsey didn't love Angel. Lindsey hated Angel. Beautiful Angel.  
  
"Angel!" Where was he? Lindsey staggered over to the sofa, cursing as he bumped his shin against the coffee table. It was all Angel's fault. Every bruise, every cut, every broken bone, just everything.  
  
"Angel!!" Lindsey sank down onto the floor, leaning back against the sofa and closing his eyes. This was just fucking great. It was just like Angel to show up only when and where he wasn't wanted. The one time Lindsey *did* want him...  
  
"Oh look. It's Luke Skywalker's evil twin." Lindsey jerked his head up at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Yeah. I know who I am. You've been screaming my name into the ether for the last two hours." Angel's tone was dry, his face expressionless. Lindsey didn't like that. He wanted Angel hurt. Pissed off. Something. Anything.  
  
"Took you long enough to answer."  
  
"Last time I looked I was still a vampire, not a dog. I don't come running when you call me."  
  
"I bet you came running when Darla called you."  
  
"You're not Darla."  
  
"I'm not a lot of things, but at least I'm human."  
  
"Humanity can be lost in a lot of ways, Lindsey. It doesn't take becoming a vampire." Angel's dark eyes held a tinge of something that was too close to pity for Lindsey's comfort.  
  
"So you're back to being one of the good guys now, is that it?" Lindsey struggled to his feet, chest heaving with the force of his anger. So Angel thought he was more human than Lindsey?  
  
"Someone has to be."  
  
"What did your little friends have to say about that? Were they all tickled pink that you'd seen the error of your ways?" Lindsey smiled when he saw Angel wince at that. Good.  
  
"What about your friends, Lindsey?" Angel paused, then snapped his fingers and shook his head in mock dismay. "That's right. You don't have any friends."  
  
"I have everything I need." Except for a few odds and ends. Like a job with a future, Darla, his hand. Odds and ends.  
  
"But what about everything you want?" Angel stepped closer, until he was standing close enough for Lindsey to feel the cool whisper of the vampire's silk shirt against the fingers of his left hand.  
  
"I've wanted things my whole life. Look where it's gotten me." Lindsey laughed, bitterly amused.  
  
"I see your point." Angel murmured, glancing down at Lindsey's damaged right hand and then glancing around the room, his gaze lingering on the counter where Lindsey had draped the one item Darla had left behind her. A scarf she had taken from one of her victims and then had decided she didn't like. It hadn't been worth bothering about in her eyes. If she decided she needed it later on, she could always go back and retrieve it. Just like Lindsey.  
  
"She'll be back." Lindsey followed Angel's gaze.  
  
"You'd better hope not, Lindsey." Angel's voice was tinged with an old sadness.  
  
"Why should you care? You had your chance with her and you threw it away."  
  
"It's not Darla I'm worried about. She can take care of herself."  
  
"Oh yeah. Right. You're worried about me." Lindsey snorted.  
  
"Someone has to be." Angel shrugged.  
  
"I've done just fine so far on my own." Lindsey knew the words were a lie, he just hoped Angel didn't know. But even the vampire couldn't read minds. Couldn't know how Lindsey sometimes wished things were different. But how could they be? He'd wanted riches and power. Wolfram and Harte were a sure way to get them. If he gave up those things, what did he have left?  
  
"Sometimes I think you're your own worst enemy."  
  
"Funny. I thought I was yours."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I've had two and a half centuries to collect enemies. You're a babe in the woods compared to most of them."  
  
"Well, this babe in the woods has managed to put a spoke in your wheels a time or two." Lindsey felt a twinge of hurt that he ruthlessly suppressed. So Angel didn't consider him a worthy opponent, so what? That just meant Angel really was a stupid bastard. A good lawyer always made sure the opposition underestimated him.  
  
"And yet I live to tell the tale. And so do you."  
  
"Why haven't you killed me? I've tried to kill you enough times." Lindsey made the mistake of looking up at Angel. He stared in fascination as the vampire's lips curved upwards in a faint smile.  
  
"Because you're still hanging on to the shreds of your humanity, despite all your efforts to the contrary."  
  
"Humanity. Why would I want to be human? Have you seen what we do to each other? At least the monsters are honest about what they do." Lindsey's gaze was challenging as he raised his eyes to meet Angel's. Unconsciously, he took a step closer, waiting expectantly. Angel didn't disappoint him.  
  
"You're wrong, Lindsey. Monsters are the biggest liars of all." Angel grabbed his shoulders in a bruising grip, pulling him forward until his body was flush against the vampire's.  
  
"Does that include you?" The words came out in a gasp. Lindsey could feel the cool fire that was Angel burning along his skin. Truth. Lies. It was all the same. It all led to one place. And he was already there.  
  
Angel didn't answer. The vampire just stared down at Lindsey, his fingers tightening their grip until Lindsey gasped again, this time in pain.  
  
"Come on, Angel. Lie to me."  
  
Angel bent his head and kissed Lindsey. His hands slid under Lindsey's shirt to rub circles on bare skin. Then Lindsey was being pushed backwards onto the sofa and Angel stood poised above him, kicking off his shoes, sliding out of his black pants, unbuttoning the silky shirt he wore until the vampire stood naked before him. It was the first time he'd ever seen Angel that way. He was magnificent. Lindsey swallowed hard. He closed his eyes as Angel knelt down beside him.  
  
"Open your eyes, Lindsey. I want you to look at me when I lie to you." Angel's whisper in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes and watched silently as Angel unbuttoned Lindsey's pants and slid them off. Then it was his t-shirt. Then Angel was covering Lindsey's body with his own, kissing his neck, wedging a thigh between his legs, forcing them open. Lindsey arched his back as he felt the sharp nip of teeth followed by the cool, soothing wetness of Angel's tongue.  
  
It was over far too soon. That was the trouble with lies. They never lasted long. But it had been a good lie, while it lasted. Lindsey had almost believed Angel wanted to be here. Had almost believed Angel cared. Almost had been good enough when he could feel Angel's skin against his own naked flesh.  
  
"Acta est fabula." Angel, now fully dressed, spoke so softly that Lindsey almost didn't hear him.  
  
"What?" Lindsey sat up a little bit, leaning on one elbow.  
  
"The curtain has come down. The drama is over. It is finished." Angel's dark eyes held his own until Lindsey finally looked away. When he looked again, Angel was gone.  
  
Lindsey woke up on the couch the next morning, feeling as if his mouth had been stuffed with cotton and with a chorus of sledgehammers pounding in his head. He got to his feet and went to the kitchen where he turned on the sink and stuck his head under the stream of cold water flowing out of the faucet.  
  
"It is finished? In your dreams, Angel. In your dreams." Lindsey wiped water out of his eyes and grabbed a jug of orange juice out of the fridge. He had just enough time to get dressed and make it to work if he hurried.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
